Yuji's life at Duel Academy
by Black Haze Fire
Summary: A new student at Duel Academy, But that's not the uncommon part, It's the fact that he uses a Charmer deck, And can see the Duel Spirits of his cards!, What kind of adventure awaits young Yuji?, Read and find out. T for Language and Violence, OCxOC later.
1. Too Duel Academy!

Yeah, Yeah, You might be thinking 'Why am I doing a THIRD Story when I'm working on two others?', Well this was stuck in my head for a VERY long time and I wanna write it out, Besides, I love the Charmers XD, Oh yeah, If I use a card that's made up, I'll post what it is and what it does in the Author's Note, One more thing: Just cause this is GX doesn't mean I'm not gonna use the advanced cards of 5D's XD.

Me: Anyway, Let the Story Begin!.

Hiita: About time.

Me: ......

Wynn: B-Black Haze Hi doesn't own anything r-related to Yu-Gi-Oh!, GX or 5D's, Kazuki Takahashi does,

Eria: The only thing he owns is a lot of the cards and some of the games.

**Domino City, 7:00 AM.**

It was early in the morning of Domino City, The City was just waking up so a lot of the Civilians could head off to work or any other place they had to go, There was one house in particular that this story focused on, The house of a 16 year old Teenager with dark blue hair that started to Spike straight up on the left side of his head before starting to spike to the right as it went along the top of his head, He had a case of Heterochromia as his eyes were multi-colored, One eye being red and the other brown,

"Jeez, I really hate waking up early" He spoke as he stood from his bed, He walked over to his closet, Grabbed a set of clothes, Then proceeded to walk to his bathroom and take a shower, Afterwords he put on a white tank-top under a green jacket with black pants, He grabbed his Duel Disk, Slipped in his deck, And grabbed his backpack,

"Breakfast first, Duel Academy second" He walked out of his room and into the kitchen, Setting his bag down he sat at the table,.

"Morning, Yu-kun" Spoke a woman with long blue hair to her back and brown eyes, She currently wore a white apron over her pink nightgown, She set a plate of Pancakes on the table, returning to the cabinets and sink to get him some Syrup, Fork and Knife.

"Kaa-san, Quit calling me 'Yu-kun', Just Yuji!, Unless you want me to start calling you by your real name, Momo, from now on instead of 'Kaa-san'" The woman now known as Momo just giggled down at her son.

"Sorry, Yuji, So, When do you have to leave?"

"The boat leaves around 10:00 I think, I can make it there on foot in about a hour and a half or so, I need to keep exercising, To work off this delicious food ya make, Itadakimasu!" He drooled over the food and started to eat it like a Lion on it's freshly killed prey.

"Alright, Alright, Just eat up and make sure you're not forgetting anything" At that he slapped his forehead, making the Syrup from the fork hit his face.

"Dammit" He grabbed a paper towel and wiped it off, It took another 3 Minutes before the plate was devoid of any food.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Kaa-san, I gotta get something then I'll be leaving" She nodded as he ran back to his room, Digging through his closet and pulling out a Suitcase, He then turned towards a doll in a case on his dresser.

"How could I forget you, Hitou?" The doll in question had purple hair to it's back and had pony-tails on the sides of it's head, The ponytails were decorated with flowers and purple crystals in them, The doll wore a black dress with a white one under it, It had the Kanji for "Doll" on it's back, It had a green eyepatch with a Flower symbol on it's eyepatch over her right eye, It's visible left eye was golden.

"You're such a wimp" Came a female voice Yuji knew all to well, He turned to see a floating girl that looked around the age of 9-11 with flaming red hair to her shoulders and red eyes, She had on a brown coat, She wore a white button up shirt that was half-way unbuttoned, She wore a black tube top that covered her almost exposed chest, She also wore a black leather-looking skirt and held a wand in her left hand with a burning fireball at the top of it.

"Playing with dolls, Come on!" The girl just grinned at him,

"Oh hush, Hiita-san, I get enough from Dharc-san with him saying I should just 'Throw it away and be done with it'" Hiita merely rolled her eyes, Yuji, As long as he could remember, Had been able to see Duel Spirits since he was 10, Though none of them aside from his Favorite set of cards, The 'Charmer' series, Would actually interact with him.

"Anyway, We'll all talk on the boat, As for now, I gotta get going" With that, Hiita shook her head and faded away, He grabbed the case Hitou was in, And put it in his suitcase, He took off, out of his room and towards the boat to Duel Academy.

**Boat to Duel Academy, 1 Hour Later**

Yuji leaned against the railing of the Boat, Watching the ocean below as the Boat itself headed towards Duel Academy, He had his own room in the Boat, so he knew Hitou, Along with his deck, Was safe as the door was locked and he had the key, The silence he was enjoying was soon broken when Hiita showed up.

"How much longer till Duel Academy?, I want you to duel so I can kick some ass"

"Hiita, You cuss way to much" Came another girl's voice, One with Blue hair to her back and blue eyes, She wore a similar coat to Hiita's, She had on a green shirt though and a blue skirt, She had a blue wand,

"At least I ain't a goody-goody two shoes like you, Eria!"

"Least I ain't a ill-tempered brat!" The two glared death at the other as they argued, Another girl, One with Green Hair in a pony-tail on the back of her head and green eyes, Came up, She had a brown coat and wore a white plain t-shirt under it and had on a green skirt,

"C-Can you two please stop arguing?" The two turned to glare at her,

"Stay out of this, Wynn!" The girl flinched at the level of their voice and hid behind Yuji,

"Alright, That's enough you immature brats!" This was a guys voice, He had black hair and black eyes, His coat was similar to the others, But not at the same time, He wore blackish/brownish baggy shorts with leg bindings on his legs, he had on a choker around his neck and his Wand was black, The boy smacked both Hiita and Eria across the head.

"The hell gives, Dharc?!" He smirked at them.

"No wait, Continue your senseless arguing so I can smack you two around some more!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yuji snapped, The Charmers looked back at their partner,

"Enough fighting, Your all acting immature except for poor frightened Wynn-san here, Wait, Where's Aussa-san and Lyna-san?"

"Aussa's reading somewhere and I dunno where Lyna is" He shrugged and look towards the not to far off Duel Academy,

"Just try not to make such a ruckus at Duel Academy, There might be someone else there who can see you"

"Whatever" His eyebrow twitched at Hiita's words, She always could easily get on his nerves.

**Duel Academy**

Yuji stepped off the boat with his bag slung over his shoulder and his Suitcase in his other hand, His duel disk on his right arm, He grinned while making his way towards the Academy.

"I hope there are strong duelists here" Yuji had already had his Entrance Exam the day before, His family was rich, So they paid for him to have his Entrance Exam the day before, He had passed with flying colors and was admitted into Ra Yellow.

**Couple Hours Later**

Yuji yawned as he walked around the island, He now wore his Ra Yellow vest but it was left open to show his shirt, Looking over the island so he could be familiar with it so he couldn't get lost, His suitcase and bag was already in his room, And now the only thing he carried was his Duel Disk with his deck in it.

"Hey, You!" He turned and saw a man around 15 years of age if he could guess, He wore the outfit of a Obelisk Blue,

"Yeah?"

"Come on, Duel me, I need someone to take my anger out on" Yuji smirked at the man,

"Very well then, You are?"

"Kanzai Winston"

"Utsukushii Yuji, Nice to meet ya" With that, The two duelists' Duel Disk lit up and activated, The two drew their 5 Cards as their Life Points increased to 4000.

"Since you challenged me, I think I'll go first" Yuji drew his Sixth card, He looked them over and smiled a bit,

"Ok, For my first turn, I'll Set 1 monster, Then set three cards face-down and end my turn"

"About time" Winston drew his Sixth card,

"Now, I think I'll activate a face-down, DNA Transplant, This allows me to select 1 Attribute, And all monsters become that Attribute, And I choose Earth"

"Fine, Then I'll Summon my Vorse Raider in Attack mode!" (1900/1200),

"Now, Attack his face-down!" Yuji wagged his finger back and forth.

"I activate my face-down Waboku trap card, My monster ain't destroyed, But it's flipped, Plus you activated her effect" The face-down card was shown to be Aussa the Earth Charmer, with her Familiar, Archfiend Marmot of Nefariousness, Next to her.

"You see, When she's flipped face-up, I get control of one of your Earth monsters" Aussa lifted her wand, It glowed as Vorse Raider vanished and appeared on Yuji's field,

"Dammit, I set a card and end my turn"

"Good, My move, Draw" He looked at the card, Then grinned,

"I summon my Charmers Guardian monster card in Attack mode" (1500/1200) A girl appeared, She had long white hair to her back and blue-eyes, She had two criss-crossing headband's on her head, She wore a blue dress that split when it got to her waist, She wore a blue skirt under the dress and black gloves that started at her elbows and ended at her wrists, She wore thigh high black socks with knee high black boots, She held a sword in one hand with a sheath in the other.

"I knew you'd summon a monster, Activate Torrential Tribute Trap Card!"

"I think not" He flipped up his face-down trap,

"Dark Bribe, You may get to draw a card, But you're trap is negated and destroyed" Winston growled as the trap was destroyed, Yuji switched Aussa to Attack Mode.

"Now, Vorse Raider, Attack!" The beast lunged into the sky and slashed down on Winston, Dropping his Life Points to 2100.

"Charmers Guardian, Your up!" The girl vanished and appeared behind Winston and slashed him diagonally, His Life Points were now 600.

"Aussa, Go!" The girls wand glowed and rocks shot up from the ground and flew towards Winston, Dropping him to his last 100 Life Points,

"Now, Before I end my turn, I'll send Aussa and your Vorse Raider to the grave to Special Summon Familiar-Possessed - Aussa from my deck" (1850/1500) A more older, Teenaged version of Aussa appeared, with a more feral looking Archfiend Marmot of Nefariousness next to her.

"Lastly I'll activate my Charmers Sanctuary Field Spell card" With that, The Field Spell slot opened as he placed the card on it and it shut, The ground shook as they appeared to be inside a large black building, There were six viable doors, one had flames decorated around one door, Clouds around another, Water on another, Earth around one, Skulls on one of the doors and a Halo on the last.

"I set a card face-down and end my turn, Your move" Winston growled as he drew his card, He smirked,

"I play Monster Reborn to bring my Vorse Raider back, Next, I summon my Dark Tinker Tuner monster!" (1000/1300)

"Now, I'll Tune my Dark Tinker with my Vorse Raider, To Synchro Summon Goyo Guardian!" Yuji narrowed his eyes at the Synchro Monster, He remembered that card all to well.

"Now, Attack his Familiar-Possessed - Aussa!"

" 'fraid not, Charmers Guardian switches your Attack to her"

"Fine, I'll destroy her instead!" Yuji smirked,

"I reveal my face-down Trap Card, Charmers Unite" The card was flipped up and on it was a picture of the 4 Original Charmers,

"When my Life Points are higher then yours, I can increase all of my Monsters that have Aussa, Dharc, Eria, Hiita, Lyna, Wynn, Or just plain Charmer in their names Attack by 1000" Charmers Guardian's Attack rose to 2500,

"So?, Goyo can still destroy it!"

"Nope, I guess you forgot my Field Spell, All cards of the Charmers Archetype gain 500 Attack Points, My guardian included" Her Attack was now 3000,

"Charmers Guardian, Show him a real Warrior and End This!" She nodded while looking back at her master Before turning to Goyo Guardian, She knocked the weapon he threw at her away, Before dashing over to him and slicing him in half, Reducing Winston's Life Points to 0, The Holograms disappeared as Winston fell to his knee's.

"Dammit!" He slammed his fist into the ground,

"Good Duel man, But it seems my Charmers have come out on top once more" Yuji turned and decided to go back to the Academy as his stomach now growled for food.

"Man, Dueling sure does work up a Apatite" The Charmers aside from Dharc and Lyna appeared around him,

"Anything makes you hungry" Hiita spoke, Floating backwards with her hands behind her head,

"Oh hush, Hiita-san" He smiled at the group of Charmers as they all disappeared as he reached his dorms, Meanwhile in the Shadows a dark figure smirked a evil smirk.

"Heh, Yuji, You shall suffer the same fate as your siblings" The figure seemed to disappear, Laughing to itself all the while, Yuji meanwhile, Was too busy to even notice, let alone detect, The presence of the figure.

And that's where the Chapter end's for now,

Made-Up cards used:

Name: Charmers Guardian.

Attribute: EARTH.

Level: 4.

Type: Warrior.

Effect: If your opponent attacks a card you control with "Aussa" "Dharc" "Eria" "Hiita" "Lyna" or "Wynn" in it's name, Switch the Attack Target to this card.

ATK/DEF: 1500 ATK, 1200 DEF.

Name: Charmers Sanctuary.

Spell Type: Field Spell.

Effect: Increase the ATK and DEF of all "Charmer" Archetype* Monsters by 500.

Name: Charmers Unite.

Type: Normal Trap.

Effect: Activate only when you control 1 card with "Aussa" "Dharc" "Eria" "Hiita" "Lyna" or "Wynn" in it's name, Select and activate one of the following effects based on you and your opponents Life Points:

If your Life Points are higher then your opponents: Increase the ATK and DEF of all cards with "Aussa" "Dharc" "Eria" "Hiita" "Lyna" "Wynn" or "Charmer" in it's name by 1000.

If your Life Points are lower then your opponents: If you control 1 face-up "Charmer" monster, You can discard 2 cards to destroy all cards on the field, Also, If you activated this card during your opponents turn, Your opponent cannot Normal Summon or Special Summon any monsters for the remainder of this turn.

*I put Charmer Archetype so in can effect all of the Charmer monsters, Instead of just the one's with "Charmer" in their name.


	2. Sister's arrival & Towards a new duel?

Long wait I know, But hey, As long as it gets updated, Oh yeah, Lyna is, technically, introduced in this chapter, WARNING: There is no dueling in this Chapter, however, There WILL be a duel in the next Chapter,

oh yes, Anyone who can guess Hana's, Yuji's younger sister's, deck wins a free cookie XD.

_____________________________________________________________________________  
Ra Yellow Dorm

"Hmm, Not as fancy as home, But I don't mind" Yuji was quite surprised at how big the Dorms were, He expected it to be much smaller, but he was satisfied, now, Yuji was never the spoiled one, that was his younger sister, but he didn't exactly like living in small places.

"Ah, You must be the rich man I've heard about" Yuji turned and saw a fellow Ra yellow with black hair that was neatly arranged, with a large portion flushed back and slightly to his left, featuring different layers where the sloping changes direction, and black eyes, He wore the standard Ra Yellow vest and gray pants.

"Misawa Daichi, pleased to meet you" The man now known as Misawa raised his hand, offering a handshake which Yuji gladly returned.

"Utsukushii Yuji, same, So......when's dinner time around here?, I'm starved" Misawa just smiled a bit, his attitude reminding him slightly of Judai.

"About 20 minutes from now, say, have you heard of a student named Yuki Judai?" Yuji scratched the back of his head in thought.

"Yeah, I heard bits and pieces of the guy, like how he took down Chronos' Ancient Gear Golem with something called 'Elemental Hero Flame Wingman' or something" Misawa just chuckled.

"Well, I have the strange feeling that you two will get along if the two of you ever cross paths, Oh yes, is it true from the rumors that I've heard that you use a Charmer deck?"

"Do dogs chase cats?, Yeah, I do"

"Just wondering" with that, Misawa walked away, leaving a confused Yuji to wait for dinner for at least 20 minutes.

After Dinner, Yuji's Room

"Ah, now that was a meal!" Yuji licked his lips with a amused smile on his face, rubbing his full stomach.

"You always get to eat" this was a new voice, The voice of a girl with slightly spiked, short white hair with a Ahoge, she had white eyes, and wore a black tank top with white around the chest, she also wore black shorts and black thigh-high socks, her coat had a greenish color to it, she had bandages around her left (our right) arm, she had a broken cuff on her hand, similar to Dharc's, she also wore a glove on her right hand, her partner was Happy Lover.

"Your duel spirits, Lyna, you don't eat" he gave a annoyed look over at the 6th and final Charmer, the girl merely gave him a pouting look.

"Hey, don't give me that look, it's not my fault you're a duel spirit" with that, she faded away right as he reached his room, He turned the knob and found it unlocked, curious, he entered the room.

"Yo, you must be my roommate" this was the voice of a man with brown hair and brown eyes, he wasn't currently wearing his Ra Yellow vest, showing that he now wore a white tank-top and black shorts, he was laying on his bed watching TV.

"I was wondering why the door was unlocked" Yuji shrugged and made his way to his bed, why he had a Bunk-Bed was a mystery,

"I'm Bougu Yuuki by the way" the man sat up from where he was laying, Yuji could catch a slight glimpse of what appeared to be scars near the mans shoulders.

"Utsukushii Yuji"

"Utsukushii?, You mean from the rich Utsukushii family?, Man, are you lucky!" Yuji just shrugged, he didn't really care that he was rich or not, as long as he could duel and continue using his favorite cards, he didn't care.

"So, what kind of deck you use?"

"It's more of a deck based around the Charmers, yours?" Yuji pulled out a laptop from his backpack.

"Charmers huh?, well, I use a deck based around an Archetype called "Vampire World", is also has the Dark Armed Dragon in it, Just encase I should happen to need it" Yuji turned to look at him.

"Dark Armed Dragon huh?, where I come from, that card is pretty overused, but I don't see it being overused here at Duel Academy" Yuji turned back to his laptop, he decided to check his E-Mail, when he did, he sweat dropped, one of the E-Mails read:

"Dear Yuji.

Just so you know, your younger sister left for Duel Academy a few hours after you did, she should be there tomorrow morning, we arranged for her to be in the Ra Yellow dorms so you can keep a eye on her, just make sure she doesn't cause too much trouble and get detention or something, anyway, good luck at Duel Academy.

Father"

"For the love of...." Yuji sighed and shook his head, it's not that he didn't like his sister, no, in fact, the two got along better then any normal siblings, it's just the fact that they would be staying in the same dorm, and, unlike himself, his sister was pretty much spoiled as hell.

"Hm?, What's wrong?"

"It's just my younger sister, Hana, is coming to Duel Academy"

"You don't like her or something?"

"Nah, I love my little sister, It's just, well, We're rich, right?, I'm not the spoiled one, she is" Yuuki made a 'oh' noise and nodded his head.

"I see, well there's got to be a spoiled one in just about every rich bunch, ne?" Yuji laughed a bit and nodded.

"Well, I'm going to bed, Night" Yuuki plopped down on his back and turned to face away from Yuji, Deciding it was a good time, he decided to sleep as well.

"What the HELL are you guys doing?" he noticed the Charmer spirits floating up to the top bunk.

"What does it look like?" He gave a annoyed look to Hiita.

"Your duel spirits, You don't NEED to sleep in a bed!, and how is it that you can't eat, but you can magically change into sleep clothes?!" him and Hiita were having a glare-off as the two traded annoyed/hated looks, Eria and Lyna shook their heads in embarrassment, Yuji was the first to turn away, he kicked off his shoes and took off his vest, setting it on the ground before laying back on the bed.

Next Morning

Yuji was having a peaceful and relaxing sleep, one of the best he had in a long time until....

"WAKE THE HELL UP!" Hiita had awoken him, although Duel Spirits couldn't interact with the living world that much, they certainly could interact with the ones who could see them, this was confirmed when Hiita slapped Yuji's face, instantly waking him up.

"Dammit!, I was enjoying that sleep!" it was then that Dharc decided to appear.

"A relaxing sleep, or a perverted dream?" Dharc smirked in amusement at Yuji's look of shock and embarrassment.

"I-I was not!, I don't have perverted dreams!"

"Everyone does eventually" Dharc shrugged.

"Oh, and you have a guest" Dharc pointed his thumb towards the door, which was now being knocked upon, Yuji groaned and stood.

"I'm coming!" he slowly made his way to the door, he hated mornings. When he opened the door, There stood a girl who couldn't be older then 14 with curly blond hair to her shoulders and light green eyes, she wore a black shirt under a red Japanese kimono-top that was blue near the end which was at her thighs, the sleeves ended just above her elbows, It had a white sash holding it together.

She wore a black skirt that was a little longer then the Academy skirts, lastly she had on slightly puffy detached sleeves that went from her wrists to just below her elbows, she had a Duel Disk on her right arm and a back pack slung over her shoulder with a suit case next to her.

"Thinking you could ditch me eh, Nii-san?" the younger girl just smiled up at her older brother.

"If I wanted to ditch you, I'd go somewhere other then Duel Academy" he laughed a bit while grabbing her suitcase and carrying it over to his side of the room.

"Jeez, Sis, how much stuff did you pack in here?" the girl shrugged and walked with him over to the bed.

"So, you want the top bunk, like usual?"

"Yep" He chuckled a bit, before turning to face his sister.

"Well, let's go, as much as I hate it, we got class to get to" Hana groaned in agony, if there was one thing she hated, it was the fact that she had to be taught something she already knew how to do.

Class Room

"Now class, we will be reviewing the summoning of Synchro Monsters" Chronos scanned the class room, then he spotted Yuji, ah what fun it would be to make fun of the newbie.

"Yuji!, explain the summoning conditions of the Synchro Monster 'Blackwing Armor Master' and how you go about summoning Synchro Monsters!" Yuji sighed and stood from his seat.

"To Synchro Summon Blackwing Armor Master, you must send one Blackwing Tuner monster along with one or more non-Tuner monsters to your graveyard" He cleared his throat before speaking again.

"To Synchro Summon, you must send one Tuner Monster and one or more monsters from your side of the field to the graveyard, the cards you sent to the graveyard's level combined must be equal to the Synchro Monster you are planning on Synchro Summoning" He caught his breath.

"Usually, Synchro Monsters aren't hard to summon, But, there are some Synchro Monsters that have certain summoning conditions, Like Blackwing Armor Master for example, needs a Blackwing monster that's a Tuner, and other Synchro's will sometimes require more then just one other monster for it's summon, Like '1 Tuner plus 2 or more non-tuner monsters'" Yuji sighed and sat back down.

"Um, well, that is correct" Chronos was shocked, he didn't think a newbie like him could get it right, what really got his was his little extra explanation on certain Synchro Monsters.

"Anyway, Hana!, I want you to come down here and guess the name of the Synchro Monster I am holding and tell me it's effect" Hana sighed and made her way down to the front of her class, hating how she had to do it herself. Chronos pulled out a familiar Synchro monster, She saw that the card was 'Hyper Psychic Blaster', She turned to face the class.

"The card is Hyper Psychic Blaster, It's effect is as follows:  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Psychic-Type Monsters  
During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, gain Life Points equal to the difference at the end of the Damage Step." Now Chronos was really surprised, Hana turned and smirked at him.

"Why would I not know?, this bad boy is basically the key card of my whole deck" with that, she went back to her seat, leaving a shocked Chronos.

After School

Yuji groaned and walked out of the Academy, his sister right next to him, that little exercise in Gym took it's toll on him, now Yuji was never out of shape, it's the fact that he HATED running, and that little Marathon in Gym Class didn't help one bit.

"Hey!, Wait up!" Yuji came to a halt and turned to see a kid with brown hair and brown eyes running towards him, He was a Slifer, but Yuji didn't care about rank so he wasn't going to make fun of him.

"And you would be?"

"Judai, Yuki Judai!, Nice to meet ya!" Yuji nodded his head.

"I loved the way you practically showed Chronos you know more then he does, The look on his face was hilarious!" Yuji laughed a bit himself.

"Yeah, But Hana deserves the credit, He practically got outsmarted by a young girl!" Hana took offense to that and slammed her foot on Yuji's, making the young man cry out in pain,

"Dammit, Hana!".

"Well you insulted me, Yuji-nii" Judai looked at the two one by one.

"Your siblings huh?, Hey, Yuji, wanna duel sometime?, I'd love to see how my Heroes would face off against your Charmers!" Yuji looked over at him in shock.

"Heh, Misawa told me" Yuji made a mental note to strangle Misawa later.

"Sure, we'll duel in say....two hours?, I'll meet you at the Slifer Dorms" Judai nodded.

"See ya then, oh man, I gotta find Sho and let him know about the duel!" With that, Judai ran off, Yuji sighed and shook his head.

"Your really gonna duel him, huh?"

"Duh, against him, I might have to unveil my secret weapon" Yuji only grinned in amusement, Hana sighed and shook her head, her brothers 'Secret Weapon' wasn't really that much of a secret as he used it on her quite a few times, but oh well, she'd enjoy the duel nonetheless.

___________________________________________________________________________

Ah, another chapter done, Jeez, wrote this at 4-7 AM, me needs sleep ;_;, oh yeah, I'll look this over tomorrow and fix any mistakes I made.

R&R (Read & Review) and Lyna will give you a bonus cookie XD.


	3. The N Duel Begins!

Took long for the update. But still...................

TheBlackCrow2 : lol, I love both the Charmers AND the Psychics, And they're siblings so...........

Anyway. Begin Chapter 3.

**Ra Yellow Dorm. Yuji's Room**

Yuji sighed a bit. Looking through his deck. He didn't know what to expect from Yuki Judai. He heard his Elemental Hero monsters were strong. Well, they're Fusion forms anyway, He was confident that the Charmers Familiar-Possessed forms could take on the non-Fusion Elemental Heroes. But the Fusion Forms would be a problem. Especially with this "Skyscraper" field spell.

"Yo, What you up to?" Yuji smiled back at the voice of his first room mate. Yuuki.

"Looking through my deck. Judai wants to duel me" Yuuki's eyes widened a bit.

"Yuki Judai?, man, your gonna need some luck to beat him. He hasn't lost ever since he lost to Edo Phoenix"

"You mean the Destiny Hero guy?" Yuuki nodded.

"Don't underestimate Nii-san. He hasn't lost in three years. No way someone with some comic book super heroes is gonna beat him!" Yuuki looked at the top bunk to see Hana laying upside-down with her head hanging off the bed.

"Ha!, Comic Book super heroes. That's hilarious!" Yuuki laughed a bit. Wiping away a tear from his eye before speaking.

"Seriously though, don't underestimate him. He even beat those legendary Sacred Beast cards. And I heard those things were supposed to be invincible" Yuji shrugged.

"Nothing's invincible. Trust me"

"Yeah!, No one can beat Nii-san!, he actually thinks out his moves instead of rushing into battle!" Yuji laughed a bit. Hana jumped down from the top bunk. Landing gracefully on her feet.

"You seem confident in your brothers abilities. How's this then, While Yuji and Judai duel. How about me and you duel while right next to them?" Hana smirked in amusement.

"You?, versus me?, Big mistake!, I accept!"

"Well then, Guess I better prepare my deck" With that, Yuuki grabbed his deck and walked outside. Hana growled a bit and went to get her deck.

"You let your temper get the better of you" came a female voice, Hana turned to see a girl with long black hair and yellow eyes. She wore a blue jump-suit esque outfit with no sleeves. And the shorts stopping just below her thighs. She had a some kind of black symbol on the chest of her outfit. She had a metal arm and leg and metal plating on her head.

"Oh, Shut up!, Lifetrancer!" The girl merely laughed down at her. Hana too could see spirits. But unlike her brother. Who could se any kind of spirit. She could only see the spirits of her own deck and her brothers deck.

"Stop it, Stop it, Stop it!, Quit laughing!" all of this just caused the Lifetrancer to laugh more.

"Alright, Lifetrancer, let her prepare her deck" This was another female voice, She had long purple hair to her thighs and gold eyes. She had a eye on her forehead, and one on each cheek, Her outfit consisted of a green dress and black shorts. She had a eye on the center of her chest and on the sleeves of her dress. She had metal on her shoulders, around the eye on her forehead, and a little on each arm and leg.

"Oh quit ruining my fun, All-Seeing" the two duel-spirits laughed a bit as they faded away and Hana got her deck.

**Two hours later. Outside**

"So, You ready to duel, Judai?" Yuji asked, standing about 12 feet away.

"Ain't I always?"

"Hey!, wait!" They turned to see Hana and Yuuki running towards them.

"Don't..........start without.....us!" Yuuki panted a bit.

"So, your gonna duel next to us?" Hana nodded and stood next to her brother, and Yuuki next to Judai.

"Sweet!, Two duels at once!" Judai grinned from ear to ear. This was one thing he didn't mind happening.

"This shall be a 'N duel', We all take turns, as we can keep up with what's going on, We all won't be dueling each other. Still though, Hana shall go first, then Yuuki, then me, Then Judai" Yuji sighed.

Alright" Yuji began.

"**Let's Duel!" **They all spoke, Their life points increasing to 8000.

"I'll go first!" Hana spoke, Drawing her sixth card. She looked over her hand and nodded a bit.

"I activate the Spell card Emergency Teleport!, this lets me Special Summon 1 level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from my hand or deck" She searched her deck and picked a card.

"I pick Psychic Commander!" (1400 ATK) A man in a floating tank appeared, Looking as if he was saluting something.

"Now I'll summon my Mind Protector in Defense Mode!, Afterwards I'll tune the two together to Synchro Summon my All-Seeing Android!" (2400 ATK) the other female from before appeared.

"Nice first move" Yuji grinned over at his sister.

"Heh, T-Thanks, Anyway I set two cards and end my turn!" with that, two face-downs appeared near her feet.

"Alright. My move" Yuuki drew his sixth card.

"I activate the Spell Card Cost Down, this lets me discard a card to drop all Monsters in my hands level by 2" he discarded a Monster.

"Now I summon my Vampire World: Ayla, Blood Spreader in Attack mode" (2400 ATK) a girl appeared, She had glowing red eyes and brown hair pulled into two pony-tails on the sides of her head. She wore a white shirt under a yellow vest with a blue tie. She had on a bloody blue skirt that went down to her knees and she had blood on her hands.

"Oh yes, I activate the effect of my Vampire World: Senzo, Lone Fighter in my Graveyard, If I control another Vampire World monster, I can Special Summon him from my Graveyard" (1900 ATK) This time it was a man with short brown hair and red eyes that appeared, he had a smirk on his face, he wore a solid black shirt and pants. He had blood on his hands on near his mouth.

"Lastly, Ayla's effect activates, If I control one other Vampire World monster other then herself, All non 'Vampire World' monsters loose 400 ATK and DEF" Yuuki grinned a bit as Hana's All-Seeing went down to 2000 ATK.

"Lastly I lay one card face-down and end my turn" Yuji nodded and drew his sixth card, He looked over his hand.

'_Hm, I got what I need to summon _her, _But I need to wait'_ Yuji sighed a bit.

"For my first turn I'll summon my Familiar-Possessed - Dharc in ATK mode" (1850 ATK) This Dharc kept his signature Black hair, black eyes and unusual Staff, but his coat lost it's sleeves, and he wore a sleeveless blue shirt and blue-jeans with a belt on. He grinned a tad bit.

"THIS is our opponent?" He spoke, pointing over at Judai.

"Work with me here" Yuji sighed and laid three cards face-down.

"My move!" Judai drew his sixth card. Grinning he picked a card.

"I summon my Elemental Hero Bubbleman in Attack mode!" with that, said hero appeared. Dharc chuckled, then laughed.

"Oh come on!, You've gotta be shitten' me!. Look at him!" Judai frowned a bit.

"Not cool, Anyway cause of his ability. If I summon him and I control no other cards, I get to draw two more cards!" He drew the two.

"Oh your in trouble now!, I activate Polymerization!" Yuji narrowed his eyes, He knew this was coming.

"I fuse Elemental Heroes Bubbleman and Clayman to form Elemental Hero Mudball Man!, In Defense Mode!" (3000 DEF) this time, Dharc's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Now your just mocking us" Judai rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I lay two cards face-down and end my turn!" Hana sighed and drew.

"Alrighty then, I summon a second Psychic Commander!" (1400 ATK, now 1000 ATK)

"Now, All-Seeing, use your ability!" The eyes on her head, cheeks and her own eyes glowed.

"Once per turn, I can look at your hand deal 300 damage to you for each Monster Card in your hand!" His hand revealed two monsters, He winched as his Life Points dropped to 7400. Hana's dropped to 7800.

"Heh, the price is that I have to pay 200. Now then, Battle!, All-Seeing!, attack Ayla!" Yuuki looked a bit confused.

"Cause of my Psychic Commander, During the damage step, I can pay a maximum of 500 Life Points to drop your monsters ATK by that much, Meaning your Vampire is dropped to 1900!" Yuuki's eyes widened, He grunted a bit, before revealing his face-down.

"I activate Vampiric Brotherhood!, If I control two or more Vampire World monsters, I can negate your attack!" Hana growled under her breath.

"Fine then, I move on to Main Phase 2 and Tune my Commander and All-Seeing together to form my ace monster!, HYPER PSYCHIC BLASTER!" the two monster merged and out came a Psychic in pure white armor holding a gun attached to each hand and a single eye visible. It's ATK was 3000, but cause of Ayla, it dropped to 2600.

"Turn end!" Yuuki grinned a bit and drew.

"Nice, Ok then" He looked at the card he drew and grinned.

"I shall switch Ayla and Senzo to Defense Mode and set a card, I end my turn" (DEF: Ayla: 1400, Senzo: 0)

"My draw" Yuji drew, He has to find a way past that Mudball. He grinned at the card he drew, Maybe it'll help.

"I play the Charmers Control Spell Card, after it's activation, it remains on the field for two turns, Afterwards, it's destroyed, but until then, All my Charmers gain 500 ATK, and all your monsters loose 500 ATK and DEF, also, I get to draw a card".

"Good move, but Mudball Man is still staying around" It's DEF decreased to 2500, and Dharc has his power increased to 2350.

"Next I summon Lyna the Light Charmer in Attack Mode!" (500 ATK) with that, said Charmer appeared on the field, giving herself a dramatic entrance.

"Baka" She heard, she turned and saw Dharc glaring down at her.

"Aw, Don't say that, Dharky!" She laughed at the angry look on his face.

"Guys, Can I keep going?" The two nodded back at their partner.

"Now then, I activate the Charmers Tuning Spell Card, allowing me to make Lyna a Tuner Monster, I tune Lyna and Dharc together, to form Corrupting Dharc!" (2400 ATK, 2900 now) This Dharc wore a Black Spellcasters robe and black pants.

"Now I play my Charmers Sanctity Spell Card, If I control a Charmer monster, we both get to draw till we have Six Cards in our hands" Yuji looked over his new cards and grinned.

"I play the Charmers Synchronize Spell Card, if I Synchro Summoned a Charmer Synchro Monster this turn, I can return the material monsters from my graveyard to my deck and Synchro Summon once more!" he returned Familiar-Possessed Dharc and Lyna the Light Charmer.

"Now, Come forth!, Shining Lyna!" (2400 ATK, 2900 now) This Lyna looked much older, her adult form, despite this, her outfit remained the same and her hair was still spiked and stayed near her shoulders.

"Now, I play the Quick-Play Spell card Charm Power. All Special Summoned LIGHT Monsters gain 400 extra ATK this round!" Lyna's ATK rose to 3300.

"Now, Lyna, Attack Mudball Man!" Lyna raised her hands then swung them forward. A beam of light shot down and blasted Mudball Man to pieces.

"Now Dharc, your turn!" Dharc smirked and charged a purple blast in his hands and fired it off.

"Hold it!, I activate A Hero Emerges!, now you have to select a card in my hand, If it's a Monster, I can Special Summon it." Yuji narrowed his eyes and chose the far right.

"Sweet!, Now I Special Summon Elemental Hero Neos!" and from the sky, Judai's ace Monster appeared. Cause of Charm Power, his ATK to rose to 2900.

"Dharc!, stop Attack!" Dharc narrowed his eyes and the blast vanished.

"In that case, I activate the Magical Ritual spell card and offer my two Monsters to Ritual Summon my Kamihime, Charmers Goddess!" (2400 ATK). A girl with white hair wearing a white dress appeared. The top of her dress was criss crossed across her chest.

"When she's summoned, I get to draw two cards but have to loose the top three cards of my deck." He drew Hiita the Fire Charmer and Wynn the Wind Charmer, the cards he lost was Familiar-Possessed - Eria. Aussa the Earth Charmer, and Charmers Guardian.

"Next I play Pot of Avarice to return Shining Lyna, Corrupting Dharc, Familiar-Possessed - Eria, Charmers Guardian and Aussa the Earth Charmer" he put the five cards back, drew two cards, and revealed Eria the Water Charmer and Aussa the Earth Charmer.

"Next I use Kamihime's ability to sacrifice herself to add 1 card from my deck to my hand" he added Polymerization.

"Now I activate MY Polymerization, to fuse Eria, Hiita, Wynn and Aussa in my hand to form my key card!, Come!, Sierra the Ultimate Charmer!" (ATK 2900) This girl had flowing purple hair to her back and green eyes. She wore a black dress that was split down the sides of her legs. She wore black gloves to her wrists and thigh-high black boots. She had a purplish dragon floating beside her.

"Heh, seems like our Key Cards have come together to fight!" Judai grinned a bit, Yuji did to. This was something he was enjoying.

Cliffhanger XD. Scroll down to see the made-up cards.

Cards:

Name: All-Seeing Android

Attribute: LIGHT.

Level: 6.

Type: Psychic/Synchro/Effect.

Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters.

Once per turn, you can pay 200 Life Points to look at your opponents hand and deal 300 damage to your opponent for each Effect Monster in his/her hand.

ATK/DEF: 2400/800.

Name: Vampire World: Ayla, Blood Spreader.

Attribute: DARK.

Level: 6.

Type: Zombie/Effect.

Effect: Decrease the ATK and DEF of all cards that don't have "Vampire World: in their card name by 400.

ATK/DEF: 2400/1400.

Name: Senzo, Lone Fighter

Attribute: DARK.

Level: 4

Type: Zombie/Effect.

Effect: This card can be Special Summoned from your Graveyard if you control 1 other "Vampire World" monster. This card gains 800 ATK if this is the only monster you control.

ATK/DEF: 1900/0.

Name: Familiar-Possessed - Dharc

Attribute: DARK

Level: 4

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Effect: The same as the other Familiar-Possessed.

ATK/DEF: 1850/1500.

Name: Vampiric Brotherhood

Attribute: Trap

Level: N/A

Type: Normal Trap

Effect: Activate only when you control 2 or more "Vampire World" monsters and your opponent declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.

ATK/DEF: N/A.

Name: Charmers Tuning

Attribute: Spell.

Level: N/A.

Type: Normal Spell.

Effect: Select 1 face-up card with "Aussa" "Charmer" "Dharc" "Eria" "Hiita" "Lyna" or "Wynn" in it's name you control, the selected monster is treated as a Tuner monster while face-up on the field.

Name: Charmers Control

Attribute: Spell Card

Level: N/A

Type: Normal Spell

Effect: After this cards activation. It remains face-up on the field for 2 turns, afterwards. Destroy it. All face-up cards with "Aussa" "Dharc" "Eria" "Hiita" "Lyna" "Kamihime" "Sierra" and "Wynn" in their name gain 500 ATK, all other monsters loose 500 ATK and DEF.

ATK/DEF: N/A.

Name: Corrupting Dharc

Attribute: DARK

Level: 7

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 card with "Dharc" in it's name.

Once per turn, you can pay Life Points in multiples of 100 (Max.800) to Special Summon 1 DARK monster from your hand who's level is equal to the amount of Life Points you paid. The monster Special Summoned by this effect is destroyed if "Corrupting Dharc" is removed from your field.

ATK/DEF: 2400/1900.

Name: Charmers Sanctity.

Attribute: Spell

Level: N/A

Type: Normal Spell

Effect: Activate only when you control 1 or more cards with "Aussa" "Dharc" "Eria" "Hiita" "Lyna" or "Wynn" in their name. You and your opponent draw cards until you both have 6 cards in your hand.

ATK/DEF: N/A

Name: Charmers Synchronize

Attribute: Spell

Level: N/A

Type: Normal Spell

Effect: Activate only when you have successfully Synchro Summoned a Synchro Monster with "Aussa" "Dharc" "Eria" "Hiita" "Lyna" or "Wynn" in it's name. Return Synchro Material monsters from your Graveyard to your Deck. Afterwards. Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster who's level is equal to the Synchro Summoned monsters level to your field.

ATK/DEF: N/A

Name: Shining Lyna

Attribute: LIGHT

Level: 7

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 card with "Lyna" in it's name.

Same as Corrupting Dharc except with LIGHT Monsters.

ATK/DEF: 2400/2200.

Name: Charm Power

Attribute: Spell

Level: N/A

Type: Quick-Play Spell Card

Effect: All Special Summoned LIGHT Monsters gain 400 ATK until the End Phase.

ATK/DEF: N/A.

Name: Magical Ritual

Attribute: Spell

Level: N/A

Type: Ritual Spell Card

Effect: This card is used to Ritual Summon "Kamihime, Charmers Goddess" you must also tribute monsters from your hand or field who's total level equals 8 or more.

ATK/DEF: N/A.

Name: Kamihime, Charmers Goddess.

Attribute: LIGHT

Level: 8

Type: Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect

Effect: This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell card "Magical Ritual". Once per turn, You can draw two cards. Afterwards. Send the top three cards of your deck to the Graveyard. Also. Once per turn. You can Tribute 1 Monster you control to add 1 card from your deck to your hand.

ATK/DEF: 2400/2300.

Name: Sierra the Ultimate Charmer

Attribute: LIGHT

Level: 10

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Effect: 1 Card with "Aussa" in it's name + 1 Card with "Eria" in it's name + 1 card with "Hiita" in it's name + 1 Card with "Wynn" in it's name.

?

ATK/DEF: 2900/2700.

If I forgot to add any, Lemme know and I'll edit this to add them in. And I know Yuji went nuts just to get out Sierra, but it's his key card so....

Sierra: You just had to end it right when I appeared, didn't you?"

Me: So?, I can do what I want.

Sierra: ... Hiita, Dharc, assist me for a minute.

Me: 0_0 *runs off as fast as I can*.


	4. Conclusion of the Duel

Update after a long while, but hey, everyone's got a life...right?.

BlackCavern: Well, I think it'd be their Familiar-Possessed forms, and possibly their final forms, that would have them acting all serious, but eh, that's just me :P. This is how I see them:  
Eria: Carefree.  
Wynn: Shy and Innocent.  
Hiita: Tsundere XD.  
Aussa: Smart, probably the Bookworm/Calm one :P.  
Dharc: Evil-Minded one. Can also be a bully I guess.  
Lyna: Happy-Go-Lucky I guess?.

I mainly get that from looking at their card art though XP.

Anyway. Begin Chapter 4.

* * *

_**_**_  
_**Previously**_

_**"Now I activate MY Polymerization, to fuse Eria, Hiita, Wynn and Aussa in my hand to form my key card!, Come!, Sierra the Ultimate Charmer!" (ATK 2900) **_

_**"Heh, seems like our Key Cards have come together to fight!" Judai grinned a bit, Yuji did to. This was something he was enjoying.**_  
_**_**_

"Now, I could just let her use one of her abilities so I can get rid of your Neos, but, I want us both to have some fun, Judai, now, I think I'll end my turn right there" at that, his turn ended and shifted over to Judai. Whom drew his 4th card, as everyone else but Yuji, who had no hand, had two cards.

"Alright!, I activate my field Spell Neo-Space!, giving Neos a 500 Point boost!" (3400) Yuji winched slightly, seeing his card be overpowered.

"Next, I summon Neo-Spacian Glow Moss!" at that, a light blue, glowing, human shaped blob appeared, standing next to Neos.

"Now, you seem to have heard of my fusions, but have you heard of Contact Fusion?, I return Neos and Glow Moss back to my Deck to Contact Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Glow Neos!" (2500—3000) at that, Glow Moss and Neos turned into bright lights and flew up into the air, shining as a bright light before a glowing Neos came back down.

"Now I activate his Effect to destroy your Charmers Control Spell Card!" the card blasted into virtual pieces as Yuji put it in the Graveyard.

"Now then, since I destroyed a Spell Card, Neos can attack you directly this turn!, Go!, Lightning Strike!" at that, Neos charged at Yuji and attacked, dropping his Life Points to 5500.

"O-Oi!, That was a lucky shot!, Onii-san will get you back next turn!" Yuji rolled his eyes at Hana's words, Judai laughed a bit.

"Yeah, ok then, Turn end!" Judai said, Hana growled and drew a card, wishing she could help her brother, not that he needed it.

"Alright then, let's try this again, Hyper Psychic Blaster, attack Ayla now!" The monster nodded and aimed a gun at the Vampire girl, pulling the trigger and destroying her, Yuuki grinned when Ayla was destroyed.

"Thanks to his ability, you take 1200 points of damage, and I gain that same amount!" Hana grinned, her life points rising to 9200 while Yuuki's dropped to 6800.

"That's not all, I activate a monster Effect from my hand!, the Effect of Psychic Attacker!, if I discard it and pay 1000 Life Points, Hyper Psychic can attack again!" The giant fired off it's other gun, destroying Senzo, this time Yuuki's life points dropped to 3800, while Hana's rose to 11,200.

"Perfect, cause I activate my face-down Trap Card, Vampiric Transformation, if two or more of my Vampire World monsters have been destroyed through battle in the same Battle Phase, then I can remove from play all Vampire World monsters from my hand and Graveyard from play, to let me summon my Ace Card" Yuuki searched his Deck, pulled it out, and slapped it on the Duel Disk.

"Come, Vampire World: Death Incarnate!" this Vampire was a large, bat-like creature with Devil Horns and large, black wings out of it's back, it had two heads, each had four, red, slitted eyes. It's attack power was 3500.

"He can only be Summoned by the Effects of that Trap Card I just activated, but he's more then enough for your Gunner" Hana look slightly worried, laying a card face-down and ending her turn.

"My move then" Yuuki drew, then turned to his beast.

"Alright, Death, attack her Gunner now!" The beast let out a loud roar and one of the heads fired off a large beam from it mouth, hitting Hana's ace card and destroying it, inflicting 500 damage in the process.

"Oh yes, his Special Ability, it gives you damage equal to your monsters attack, and he can attack a second time!" the beast's second head fired off lasers from it's four eyes, zapping Hana, decreasing her Life Points to 4200.

_'D-Dammit!, if I take another hit like that, or another at all, I'm done for!'_

"You've suffered enough, I'll let Yuji have his turn"

"Thank you for that, Draw" Yuji looked at the monster in his hand, sighing he spoke.

"I activate my face-down Trap, Spiritual Dark Art - Supreme Greed, I may have to remove from play Aussa, Eria, Hiita and Wynn in my Graveyard from play, but I get to draw three cards" he drew three, this time he grinned slightly.

"Now then, Judai, Hana, Yuuki, I'll let you three bear witness to a couple of cards no one else aside from Pegasus has seen, I summon, Sankouki, the Machine Charmer!" with that, a man wearing a gray Charmer cloak appeared, he had dark, spiked, hair with yellow, lightning bolt like marks in the bangs of his hair and on the side. He appeared to have a metal arm and eye, his normal eye was brown. He had the original 1500 DEF points, but his attack was 1400.

"Although I can't take use of his ability to take a Machine-Type monster, I can activate his other ability, it allows me to Special Summon a level 4 or lower LIGHT Spellcaster-Type Monster from my Deck, and I choose, his little sister, Tenka the Lightning Charmer!" a girl with long, blond hair appeared, it reached her legs in length, and part of it was in spiked pony-tails on the side of her head. Her eyes were red and she had a lightning bolt under her right eye. Her charmer cloak was torn up, a hole in it, and the sleeves were turned into detached sleeves, she held a scythe in her hand with a jewel in the blade, her ATK was 1800. Her DEF 1500.

"You..." the girl spoke, glaring death at her 'brother'.

"Alright, you two, this is a duel, attack the enemy now, kill each other later" Yuji sighed and shook his head, what to do with those two.

"Now then, I destroy your Field Spell to play mine, Charmers Sanctuary!, giving all my monsters a bonus 500 ATK!" (Sierra 2900-3400, Tenka 1800-2300, Sankouki 1400-1900).

"Next, I activate my other face-down trap, Charmers Edge!, I remove from play the top 3 cards of my deck, and pay half my life points, but all my level 4 or lower Charmer monsters gain a additional 1500 ATK boost, and all damage my monsters deal is doubled!, but, your Neos is immune to battle destruction, and it wears off at the end of my turn, the other cost is I cannot Summon next turn" (Sierra 3400, Tenka 2300-3800, Sankouki 1900-3400)

"This isn't good" Judai spoke, but he grinned nonetheless, as Sierra, Tenka and Sankouki all took a strike at Neos, Sierra with a purple beam, Sankouki attacked with his staff, and Tenka's hands changed into cannons and fired off at Neos, dropping Judai's life to 1200. Yuji set a card and ended his turn, making Neos return to the Extra Deck, strangely though, Neos and Neo-Spacian Glow Moss returned to Judai's field.

"Before you ask, My Field Spell's effect, If a Fusion Monster is returned to the Extra Deck, you can Special Summon it's requirements from your Hand, Deck, or Graveyard, both players can, now, your move".

"Draw!" Judai grinned slightly at his drawn card.

"Bad idea letting me keep my monsters, Yuji-san!, I summon Neo-Spacian Dark Panther!, now I return all three to my Deck, to Contact Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Chaos Neos!" Just like before, the three changed and flew into the air, and down came the darker Neos, having a attack power of 3000.

"Now then, I'll activate his effect to destroy all monsters you control!" Judai grinned, thinking he had won, but was surprised when Tenka had zapped Neos with lightning.

"Just so you know, Judai, when I control two other 'Charmer' monsters, I can negate all your opponents monster Effects, one of Tenka's abilities" Judai rolled his eyes.

"In that case, Neos!, attack Tenka with Aura Dark Spiral!" Neos nodded, and flew in to attack the girl, but instead ending up hitting Sankouki, the Thunder Charmer was surprised at how he had defended her, despite her constant attempts to kill him.

"Heh, Sis, part of my card ability is to change any attack or effect targeting you to me, I am your brother after all" Sankouki spoke before exploding into virtual pieces, Yuji sighed and placed him into the Graveyard, Tenka's eyes watering slightly. Sierra soon exploded herself as Judai used Neos effect to destroy all of Yuji's monster during his Main Phase 2, strangely Tenka didn't get destroyed, surprising Judai slightly.

"I activated Sankouki's Special Ability, when he is destroyed while protecting Tenka, She cannot be destroyed by Card Effects that do not target her" Judai frowned a bit and ended his turn, Neos left the field, and the materiel's were returned.

"D-Draw" Hana spoke, this was bad, she should give up, but Yuji was right next to her!, what would he think if she gave up?, but, there was no other choice, she had lost, if she set a monster, he'd win, no matter what she'd do, she was sure that thing was protected somehow.

"I-I, I, surrender" Hana spoke, head lowered and hand on her deck, she put her cards back into her deck and ran away before anyone could say anything.

"Jeez, Hope she's alright" Yuuki spoke, hoping he wasn't at fault, Yuji sighed and drew his next card.

"I'll go check on her, but first, Spell activate, Tenka's Lightning, If I control a card with Tenka in it's name, I loose the top 5 cards of my deck and my entire hand, and all cards you control are destroyed, Now, Tenka, attack Judai directly" Tenka nodded, changing her arms into cannons and firing them off, bringing Judai's life down to 0, Judai was going to compliment Yuji on his victory, but he had already run off while putting his deck back in order.

"Man, I wonder what's up with his little sister?" Judai wondered, he could've stopped the attack, but he knew Hana was more important then the duel. Yuuki shrugged, he motioned for him and Judai to follow them without being seen.

"Eh?" a voice spoke from a nearby bush, but was quickly silenced by another person, luckily, neither Yuuki nor Judai heard.

"Oi!, Keep quiet!, your lucky they didn't hear us!"

"J-Judai-kun, but, He never lost before"

"Uh, yeah, he has, he just knew that girl was more important, besides, aren't you STILL crazy over him?, you need to choose" the girl spoke wit ha mischievous voice, grinning slightly at her friends embarrassment.

"U-Urusai!" the other girl spoke, .giving a embarrassed look to her friend. Up in the tree's above the girls, a third girl was watching the duel, a smile plastered on her face.

"Yuji-kun won, that's good, hm, I should hold off on meeting him until he makes sure his sister is ok" the girl shrugged and chased after the group while sticking to the tree's.

_Deeper into the forest_

Yuji looked left and right while running through the forest, desperately looking for his younger sister, he made a promise to protect her no matter the cost, he'd never forgive himself if she got hurt. Yuji stopped running when he heard faint sobbing, he guessed it was Hana, and ran off in the direction the sound was coming from.

"D-Dammit!, H-How could I l-loose in front of Yuji-nii l-like that?" Hana wiped at the tears coming from her eyes, she had never lost when her brother was watching, he was always there to give her the confidence she needed to win, and now, she up and surrendered out of no where, when she was right next to her brother!, she, she couldn't believe she did that.

"Hey, does it really matter?" Hana looked up in surprise at the source of the voice, her older brother, Yuji, was walking towards her, a smile on his face.

"Don't you remember me always telling every serious opponent I face, that Duel Monsters is a game for fun, winning or losing doesn't matter, as long as you try your best, and you did, Hana, so why would I be upset at you?" Yuji spoke, sitting next to his sister as soon as he was close.

"B-But you remember what Father says!, he doesn't like failures!, A-And he said if you lose a duel, you're a failure!" Hana argued, Yuji shook his head in annoyance.

"Father's a jackass, plain and simple, he's so uptight, that he's got so many sticks up his ass it's ridiculous" Hana laughed at Yuji's words, she knew he wasn't joking, but it seemed funny to Hana nonetheless.

"Hey!, I'm serious!, quit laughing!" all of Yuji's complaining just made Hana laugh more, Yuji, despite feeling a tad bit insulted, smiled, he enjoyed making his sister happy, anytime she was happy, aside from getting what she wanted, he was happy.

"So, is your little sister feeling ok now, Yuji-kun?" the female voice startled Yuji slightly.

"Yeah, but, who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" the girl just smiled at Yuji's question.

"I don't mind, my name is Emiko Kimikura" the girl had jade green hair to her back, the strands of hair that went over her shoulders, and the hair of her bangs were colored blue, however. She wore the normal Academy uniform for girls, except it was yellow instead of blue, signifying Ra Yellow.

She also had blue and red striped gloves, that looked more like sleeves as they started at her wrists and ended at her elbows, she wore the same design socks that where thigh-high in length. Lastly she wore reddish-pinkish shoes.

"Ah, Nice to meet you, Ki-" Yuji was interrupted as he saw her shaking her head.

"No, My first name is Emiko, not Kimikura"

"Then, you don't go by the traditional Japanese way of names?, then, you must not be from Japan, but, you look 100% Japanese" the girl still smiled at Yuji's obvious confusion.

"Well, you could say I'm not from Japan, but I can't tell you where I'm really from, that's a secret!" Yuji rolled his eyes at Emiko's cheery personality.

"Hey!, Yuji!, everything ok?" Yuji could hear Yuuki's voice in the distance, both Yuji and Hana turned to the direction of the voice.

"Yeah!, we're ok!" Yuji turned back to look at where Emiko stood, only to see a note left behind.

'See you later, Yuji-kun! :)'

Yuji wondered how she had time to write that note before she vanished, but he shrugged it off. Yuji stood and helped Hana stand, just about the time when Yuuki and Judai caught up to them.

"She ok?" Judai asked.

"She's fine, she was just a little upset that she lost is a-" Yuji was cut off by Hana, once again, stomping on his foot.

"Itai!" Yuji exclaimed, hopping on one leg with his foot in his hands, Yuuki and Judai chuckled at his pain, Yuji glared down at his sister who merely had her arms crossed.

"Don't tell them, Yuji-nii!, anyway, can we go back now?, I'm tired"

"Sure, Itai, it's late anyway, god you hit hard" Yuji spoke, walking with Hana back to the dorm, a laughing Yuuki and Judai following, Judai broke off from the group not long after to go back to his dorm.

"So, you let Tenka win the duel, huh?" Yuji sighed in irritation at the voice.

"Oh hush, Ippiki, you and Hana's abilities wouldn't have helped me out, Shinobu would've been better" the girl known as Ippiki growled in anger, showing her fanged teeth. Aside from her fanged teeth, the girl had silverish-grayish hair that went to her back and red eyes. She wore a black Kimono top with orange lining under her brown Charmer coat, held together by a green sash.

The girl also wore blue shorts. A sword was strapped to her leg. She wore purple knee-high socks and black boots that resembled Hiita's, except they had red marks on them. Speaking of marks, Ippiki had five tattoos on her face that looked like hunting paint[1], two on each cheek and one in the middle, the four on the cheeks look like they were curing inward, and the one in the middle looked like it was curving so that it could 'point' to the other four.

The two on the right were light green and purple, on the other cheek red and orange, and in the middle, a brownish-tanish color. She also wore a orange headband, the ties could be seen around back.

"I thought I told you NEVER to mention her name in my presence!, you know I hate her!" Yuji winched at the level of her voice.

"Keep it down, and just cause she came after you cause you have a sword?, Get over it!" the two continued toargue all the way back to the dorm, much to Hana's anger.

* * *

[1]: For a better look at what her 'hunting paint' tattoo's look like, go to google, type in "Yu-Gi-Oh Charmers" and look for a a link that leads to a Charmer Forum. Afterwards fo to the "Art" section, find a thread titled "2 new charmers?" and at the bottom of the first page, should be a picture of what she looks like drawn by a friend of mine.

Onto the Cards:

Psychic Attacker.  
LIGHT.  
Level 2.  
Psychic/Effect.  
During your Battle Phase only, you can discard this card from your hand to have 1 Psychic-Type monster you control attack once more this round.  
200 ATK/300 DEF.

Vampiric Transformation.  
Normal Trap.  
Activate only when two or more "Vampire World" monsters you control have been destroyed during the same Battle Phase. Remove from play all "Vampire World" monsters in your hand, Graveyard and on your side of the field. Special Summon 1 "Vampire World: Death Incarnate" from your Deck.

Vampire World: Death Incarnate.  
DARK.  
Level 10.  
Zombie/Effect.  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the Effect's of "Vampiric Transformation". When this card destroys an opponents monster by battle, and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monsters ATK. This card can attack twice during each Battle Phase.  
3500 ATK/2950 DEF.

Spiritual Dark Art - Supreme Greed.  
Normal Trap.  
Remove from play any 4 "Charmer" monsters from your Graveyard. Draw 3 cards.

Sankouki the Machine Charmer.  
EARTH.  
Level 4.  
Spellcaster/Effect.  
When this card is Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned, take control of 1 Machine-Type monster your opponent controls, while this card remains face-up on the field. If a card you control with "Tenka" in it's name is selected as an Attack Target, or is selected as the target of a Spell, Trap or Monster Effect, switch the target to this card, if this card is destroyed in this way, one face-up card with "Tenka" in it's name you control cannot be destroyed by Card Effects.  
1400 ATK/1500 DEF.

Tenka the Lightning Charmer.  
LIGHT.  
Level 4.  
Spellcaster/Effect.  
When this card is Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned, take control of 1 Thunder-Type monster your opponent controls, while this card remains face-up on the field. If you control at least 2 other monsters with "Charmer" in their name, Negate the effect's of all Monster Cards your opponent controls. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster who's DEF is lower then the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as damage to your opponent.

Charmers Edge.  
Normal Trap.  
Activate only when you control 1 or more face-up "Charmer" monsters. Remove from play the top 3 cards of your Deck and Pay half your Life Points, all face-up "Charmer" monsters you control gain 1500 ATK until the End Phase and all damage they deal is doubled, all monsters your opponent controls cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects when this card is activated.

Added Effect to Field Spell:  
If a Fusion Monster is returned from the Field to the Extra Deck by that player's opponent, that Fusion Monsters controller may Special Summon the Material Monsters listed on that Fusion Monster from their Deck or Graveyard.

Tenka's Lightning.  
Normal Spell.  
Activate only when you control a face-up card with "Tenka" in it's name, discard your entire hand to the Graveyard and send the top 5 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard. Destroy all cards your opponent controls.


	5. New Girl and New Duel

Well, Not much to say but...Here's the next chapter, but first, a reply to the reviews...like I always do XP.

**Dick turpin: **lol, I dunno if they'd do this well in Today's game though XP. Yuji's favorite card ain't Sierra, but it is a Fusion though. Of the official Charmers his favorite is either Lyna or Hiita XD.

**Zero-Nightmare: **XP, Yeah, Their father can be a jackass at times XD.

I guess Sankouki and Yuji both would put their lives on the line for their sisters...

I only made their personalities that way cause of how they look on the cards XD...**  


* * *

**

**=  
Next Day  
=**

The Sun rose over the island of Duel Academy, many student awakening to get ready for the day ahead of them, however, one in particular was still sleeping, and that was one Spellcaster-loving duelist, Yuji.

"Oi!, Wake up, or we'll be late!" came the voice of Yuuki, smacking the young Duelist on the head lightly, however Yuji didn't budge much. Hana smirked in amusement at Yuuki's failure.

"No, No, this is how you wake him up" Hana spoke, jumping down from the top bunk, she leaned over to speak into Yuji's ear.

"Hey, dumbass, wake up, I got another brand new Spellcaster for you" Hana whispered, She shot her head back right as Yuji's eyes snapped open, he shot up and looked around for said card.

"What?, Where!...Wait, you tricked me, AGAIN, didn't you?" Yuji asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously at his little sister, whom only laughed at his mad look.

"It's the only way I know of to wake you up that doesn't involve pain, now hurry up, or you'll be late" Hana said, turning and walking away, she had already gotten ready on the top bunk and walked out the door.

"I don't think her using pain would be a good idea" Yuuki joked, Yuji rolled his eyes and stretched a bit.

"You go on ahead, Yuuki, I'll catch up" Yuji told the boy, Yuuki nodded and walked out the door, leaving Yuji alone in his room.

"Worried, Yuji?" came a male voice, the duel spirit of Sankouki appeared, standing in front of the boy, but was facing towards the door, Yuji growled and turned his head while slipping his shoes on.

"What the hell do I have to be worried about?" Yuji asked, tying his shoes and moving to stand afterward.

"About that girl you met yesterday, of course. I dunno what it is, but that girl, she just seems...different, not personality wise or anything like that, but, just different from you and me" Sankouki explained, Yuji rolled his eyes and slipped his vest on.

"So what?, maybe she's not Japanese like me and Hana, and of course she's different then you, your not even from this freaking dimension!" Yuji said, grinning slightly at Sankouki's irritated look. Yuji walked over to the desk to grab his duel disk and deck.

"Just be careful of her, Yuji, just remember, I have robotic limbs, a robotic eye, and I'm much smarter then Aussa, so I know when you should or shouldn't be careful of someone" Sankouki narrowed his real eye in Yuji's direction.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be careful of her, I'm not worried though, I know for sure she is in no way like your sister" Yuji said, nearly laughing at the paled face of Sankouki.

"Yeah...right" with that said, Sankouki vanished, leaving Yuji to get to class.****

=  
Little Later  
=

"Ah class...such a snooze-fest, maybe I should sleep through it like Judai seems to be doing?" Yuji mumbled under his breath, glancing over at the sleeping Judai, chuckling slightly, next to him Hana rolled her eyes. He nearly laughed a loud when he saw Chronos throw chalk at Judai's head, hard enough to wake the boy up.

"Yuki Judai!, I know you're a slacker, but if you sleep during my class again there will be consequences!" Chronos snapped at the boy, whom only laughed slightly in return. Chronos sighed and shook his head.

"Anyway, I have something important to tell you all, we have a new student arriving today, her name is Kimikura Emiko" Chronos spoke, pointing towards the door. Yuji's eyes widened slightly when she walked in, he was expecting her to already be a student here, not a newbie like him. Emiko bowed to the class, smiling she spoke.

"Hello everyone, I am very happy to be here and hope we can all get along" of course, Emiko knew for certain there would be people here she would never get along with, and probably people she would downright hate, but for now, until they showed themselves, she couldn't do a thing.

"Yes, well, Go take that empty seat next to Yuji, as I don't see any others" Chronos said, Emiko nodded happily and made her way up to the seat and sat down, now that she was closer, and it was brighter, Yuji could see a pink star tattoo on her forehead, and her blue bangs were held to the side by black hair clips, and she wore a black necklace with a white star on it around her neck, as well as her uniform having a red star on the stomach with the letters 'A-2-M' in the Star.

"Hello, Yuji-kun, sorry about disappearing like that last night" Emiko whispered, so Chronos wouldn't hear them.

"Ah, it's alright, by the way, what kind of deck do ya use?, I know you've probably seen mine or heard of it from Misawa" Yuji whispered back, Emiko laughed slightly.

"I'll only tell you that their called Voiceloids and Singloids, as well as a secret weapon of mine that is quite powerful, and that one in particular my favorite" She whispered, Yuji grinned slightly, he'd love to fight this 'secret weapon' sometime, but decided it was best to shut up for now before he got in trouble.****

=  
After Class, Gym.  
=

"Ugh, Gym again" Yuji muttered under his breath, standing to the side, panting a bit, Emi Ayukawa had just made the guys do a short meter dash, Yuji himself had finished it first, in his town, he was known by his friends to be quite fast, but he couldn't run fast for long, as it tired him out if he ran TOO fast. Now Emi was switching to the girls turn.

"I think you need to work out more, Yuji-san, you're fast, but you can't keep going for long, can you?" came Yuuki's voice from behind Yuji, Yuji turned around and nodded slightly.

"Onee-chan always taunted me about needing exercise, but I never did enough it seems" Yuji said, scratching the back of his head slightly.

"Onee-chan?, I thought Hana was your only sister?" Yuuki asked, confused slightly, his eyes opened as they were always closed upward, like a fox.

"Nah, I have a older sister too, her names Luna, you ever here of a popular singer called 'Songstress Luna'?, that's her, she's a popular singer and well known duelist" Yuji explained, Yuuki shut his eyes again and smiled slightly.

"Yes, I think I've heard of her before, no wonder your family is quite rich, your father must be a very wealthy and well paid man, while your older sister makes money off of singing" Yuuki said, Yuji nodded at his words.

"Yeah, though I haven't heard from Luna-nee-chan in a while, so I'm a little worried" Yuji said, turning back to look at the dash the girls had to do, and was beyond shocked when he saw how fast Emiko was running, it was much faster then he had ran, and she didn't seem tired when she came around to the finish line.

'_W-What the hell is up with her?, I think she just shattered the record too!, Sankouki is right, that girl ain't normal...' _Yuji thought to himself, pondering what could be up with this girl, it didn't help much when she pulled back the sleeve on her arm to look at her watch, he saw some kind of straight line on her arm that didn't look drawn on, and it didn't look like a tattoo either.

'_I don't like making bets in a duel...but, I've got to duel her and make her tell me just where in the heck she is from!'_ Yuji nodded at his thoughts, he walked over to the girl slowly, Emiko noticed him coming towards her and walked over to meet him, smiling all the while.

"Hey, Yuji-kun, did you see that?, I think I just beat the record!" the girl laughed, Yuji laughed slightly to play along.

"Hey, Emiko-san?, since I'm curious about your deck, think we could have a duel later?" Yuji asked, the girl nodded her head.

"Sure!, I'd love to duel you, Yuji-kun, what time tonight and where?" she asked, Yuji thought it over for a minute.

"What say we duel at 6:00, near the beach where it's nice and open?" He suggested, she nodded her head.

"Sounds good to me, well, see you tonight, Yuji-kun" with that, the girl walked off.

"Can't wait" Yuji spoke under his breath, thinking if he should edit his deck in any way to prepare.****

=  
Ra Dorm, 5:30.

"Dueling the new girl cause she seems suspicious eh, Yuji-nii?, you sound like that Amaeru card of yours" Hana said, grinning slightly, Yuuki looked slightly confused.

"What do you mean by that, Hana-san?" Yuuki asked, Hana rolled her eyes at the question, but Yuji decided to answer.

"Me and Hana have been able to see Duel Spirits ever since we were little, she is limited to the Psychics though, as she has used them ever since she started dueling, but for some strange reason, I can see nearly every single Duel Spirit of a card if it tries to talk to me, even though I've been using Spellcasters ever since I've started dueling..." Yuji explained.

"Oh, I see, well then, you better hurry if you wish to duel Miss Kimikura, you have only 25 minutes before you are late" Yuuki said, Yuji nodded and grabbed his deck he was messing around with.

"Alright, you two stay then, I'll be back later" with that, Yuji walked off out the door, Hana looked to Yuuki and grinned.

"Rematch?" the girl said grinning, Yuuki merely smiled back and nodded.****

=  
Beach, 5:56

"My, Yuji-kun does not have long before he is late" Emiko said, looking out at the sea, smiling all the while, twirling something around on her finger that looked like a knife with a hole in the handle.

"Who says I'm late?" came Yuji's voice from the forest, Emiko turned her head to look back at him, who was panting slightly and leaning on a tree, Emiko giggled and stood from where she was sitting, brushing the sand off of her skirt and hiding the knife somehow.

"Ah, Yuji-kun, early I see" she said, Yuji grinned slightly and walked over to her.

"Before we start the duel, I just wanna make one little condition..." Yuji said, Emiko titled her head slightly, wondering what the condition could be.

"I normally don't do this, but, if I win, I want you to tell me where your from truthfully and how you can run so damn fast, and tell me what that mark was on your arm!" Yuji said, Emiko seemed to tense up slightly at hearing him say that, especially the thing about her arm. Her smile turned to a frown.

"Very well, but if I win, you must not pursue this any farther, ok?" She asked, he nodded and walked away a little a put some dueling distance between them.

"So, if you want, you can take the first move, Emiko-san" Yuji said, grinning slightly, Emiko nodded as they both drew their hands and their life points increased to 4000. Emiko drew her sixth card.

"Alright then, for my first move, I shall Summon to the field, Singloid S, Sarah" Emiko spoke, placing a card down onto the field, a light flashed and out of it appeared a pink-haired girl with equally pink-eyes, wearing a long white dress with angel wings on her back and holding a staff in her hand, with a microphone attached to the bottom, her ATK was 1800.

"And when Singloid S, Sarah is on my field, I can Special Summon the Tuner monster Singloid F, Fiona from my hand" Emiko said, placing another monster on the field in Defense Position, this girl had fiery red hair and red eyes, her outfit consisted of a black jacket and red shirt with blue-jeans. She also had a headset with a small microphone attached to it on her head. Her DEF was 1500.

"I shall place two cards face-down and end my turn there" Emiko said, laying two cards face-down, leaving her with two cards in her hand.

"Not a bad start, Emiko-san, my move" Yuji said, drawing his sixth card, whatever the case, he couldn't let that Tuner stick around.

"I summon out to the field, Charmers Assassin!" Yuji said, placing a monster down onto the field, dark energy surrounded the spot and out came a girl with light yellow, almost white short hair and eyes, having four jagged marks on her cheeks similar to Ippiki's, and wearing a armored outfit, with a sword in her hand with a black blade with looping red symbols on it. Her ATK was 1900.

"Alright, Assassin, take out that Tuner, Fiona!" Yuji said, the Assassin nodded and vanished from sight, Emiko scowled slightly and activated one of her face-downs.

"I activate my trap, Song of Protection!" Emiko said, flipping up a trap card with a picture of a blue-haired girl singing to a crowd on it, with a green haired girl behind her.

"If one of my loid monsters was selected as an attack target, I can protect it by discarding one card from my hand" Emiko said, discarding a monster card, Sarah flipped her wand around and sang slightly, making a barrier appear around Fiona to block the fatal shadow stab the Assassin attempted. The Assassin scowled and returned to Yuji's field.

"Gomen, Yuji-san" the Assassin spoke, Yuji sighed but smiled anyway.

"Don't worry about it, Nena, we'll get it next turn" Yuji said, placing two cards face-down and ending his turn. Emiko narrowed her eyes at the Assassin known as Nena.

"My draw" Emiko said, drawing a second card.

"I activate the Effect of my Singloid S, Sarah, If I have a Singloid monster in my graveyard, I can Special Summon it, however, I can only do this once while she's on the field. So I Special Summon, Singloid A, Aoi!" Emiko said, taking the card from her graveyard and placing it on the field. The girl that appeared had long blue-hair and equally blue-eyes, she wore a long blue dress and had blue sleeves on her arms, her DEF was 200.

"Now, to finish this up, I summon to my field, Singloid -2, Tana!" Emiko said, Summoning another monster in ATK mode with a ATK of 1400. This girl had short orange hair and orange eyes, she wore a white head-band in her hair, as well as a black skirt, white shirt, and blue gloves, wearing red thigh-highs also.

'_Four monsters?, but, unless they can overpower Nena, she can't do anything, Unless...!" _Yuji thought, and just as he feared, the four monsters jumped into the air, one turning into green rings and the others turning into stars, a Synchro Summon!, he could hear Emiko speaking something.

"**Oh great idol, grace us with your presence and purify the world with your songs, Stop the fighting and bring peace!. Synchro Summon!, Appear on Stage, Vocaloid2, SF-A2 Miki!**" Emiko said, and after her chant, a girl appeared, her hair looked like a mixture of red, orange and pink, but more red then anything else, the same with her eyes. There was a strange ahoge on the top of her head as well.

The girls outfit consisted of a white dress with a blue stripe on each side, with a thin pink stripe in the middle of the blue stripes, as well as a blue star on the chest of her dress. She also had a blue fur thing on her shoulders with a white star on the back of it. There was a belt around her waist with the same color scheme as the stripes of her dress, but it had a circular buckle with the letters "A2" on it. She wore the same gloves and socks Emiko was wearing, but robotic joints could be seen on her arms and legs. She also wore furry earmuffs that had a pink star in a circle on each one. She also had a rather large ATK of 3300.

"I-I've never even hear of such a card before...let alone those Singloids" Yuji said, Emiko smile slightly.

"If you manage to win this, Yuji-kun, I'll tell you everything, as for right now, Miki-chan, take down that Assassin!" Emiko said, Miki, smiling, nodded and ran over to the Assassin, kicking her in the side and destroying her instantly, dropping Yuji's life points to 2600.

"D-Damn, she is strong!" Yuji said, looking at the girl who just destroyed his assassin, the girl was smiling and walked back over to Emiko's side.

"Exactly, Miki-chan has helped me win many battles, Yuji-kun, and this will just be another" Emiko said, Yuji couldn't help but feel worried, he couldn't pull off the combo he used against Judai for more power, besides, she still had another face-down card to worry about.

* * *

End there XP. Emi is Fonda Fontaine's Japanese name BTW. And don't ask "Why is there a Vocaloid in Yu-Gi-Oh!", Emiko was gonna have a "Singer" deck from the beginning, and the idea to throw Miki in just came to me while listening to her songs, can't help it, Miki is my absolute favorite official Vocaloid 3.

Cards:

Singloid S, Sarah.

Monster.

LIGHT.

Level 4.

Machine/Effect.

If you control another face-up "Singloid" monster and there exists a "Singloid" monster in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Singloid" monster from your Graveyard. This effect can only be activated once while this card remains face-up on the field.

1800 ATK. 1400 DEF.

Singloid F, Fiona.

Monster.

FIRE.

Level 1.

Machine/Tuner.

You can Special Summon this card from your hand if you control a face-up "Singloid" monster.

0 ATK. 1500 DEF.

Charmers Assassin.

Monster.

FIRE.

Level 4.

Warrior/Effect.

This card is also treated as Spellcaster-Type while face-up on the field and in the Graveyard. Once per turn, you can discard up to 2 cards to select and destroy that many cards your opponent controls, this effect can only be activated while equipped with a Equip spell card. If a face-up card you control with "Aussa" "Dharc" "Eria" "Hiita" "Lyna" or "Wynn" in it's name is selected as an attack target, you can discard 1 card to destroy this card instead.

1900 ATK. 1500 DEF.

Song of Protection.

Trap.

Activate only when you control 2 or more "Singloid" monsters, and one of them is selected as an attack target, discard 1 card, and negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.

Singloid A, Aoi.

Monster.

WATER.

Level 1.

Machine.

_A calm, kind singing spirit, it is said her singing voice can calm even the mightiest of monsters,_

400 ATK. 200 DEF.

Singloid -2, Tana.

Monster.

EARTH.

Level 3.

Machine.

If this card is used as Synchro Material for a "loid" Synchro Monster, you can draw 2 cards during your next Standby Phase.

1400 ATK. 800 DEF.

Vocaloid2, SF-A2 Miki.

Monster/Synchro.

LIGHT.

Level 9.

Machine.

1 "loid" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "loid" monsters.

This card cannot be destroyed by Card Effects that do not Target it. This card cannot be targeted by the Effects of Spell, Trap or Monster Cards. This cards Effect cannot be Negated. Once per turn, you can discard 3 cards to skip your opponents next Battle Phase. If one of the discarded monsters was a "Singloid" or "Vocaloid" monster, you can return it to your hand during your Standby Phase.

3300 ATK. 2800 DEF.


	6. Result of the Duel

Long time coming, but here's the next chapter XP.

**Zero-Nightmare: **Usually they do XD.

XP, It IS a card from the future, who knows how Duel Monsters is played there XD.

To Sankouki, yeah, she is =P.

* * *

"Well, I think I've done enough this round, your move, Yuji-kun" Emiko said, smiling all the while. Yuji sighed to relax himself, she had a 3300 ATK monster on the field, one face-down card, full life points, and one card in her hand, while he had nothing on his field, 2600 Life Points, and three cards in his hand, he also didn't know what kind of abilities that Synchro of hers had...

"Alright, Draw" Yuji said, drawing his fourth card. He looked at the card he drew and smiled slightly.

"Think you could lend me a hand for a while?" He whispered, before placing the monster face-down on the field, as well as setting two other cards face-down.

"Your move, Emiko-san" He said, Emiko nodded and drew a card from her deck.

"Alright then, Miki-chan, go take down that face-down!" Emiko said, Miki nodded and jumped up into the air to slam her fist into the card, out of it, a girl with half-pink and half-red hair appeared, the girl seemed to turn intangible enough so Miki went right through her, Emiko looked slightly confused.

"Heh, Nice try, Emiko-san, but Obako here can't be destroyed in battle, she's supposed to take control of any Zombie-Type monster that does battle with her, but Miki doesn't appear to be a Zombie" Yuji said, grinning, Obako stuck her tongue out in a childish fashion.

"I guess that shall buy you some time, Ne?" Emiko said, smiling and placing a monster face-down on the field.

"My turn then" Yuji said, drawing a second card, he grinned at it.

"You two will be of plenty help later" Yuji said. He raised his hand to activate one of his face-down cards.

"Trap Activate, Impenetrable Magic!, if I control a face-up card that cannot be destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon another Level 4 or lower Spellcaster-Type monster who cannot be destroyed in battle, and I choose, Tenshi the Angel Charmer!" Yuji said, taking the card from his deck and placing it onto the field in Defense Position.

"Ah, Tenshi-chan!" Obako spoke up as soon as Tenshi Appeared, a girl with long, nearly full smooth white hair that formed a halo around her forehead and gold eyes. Her outfit consisted of a Charmer coat over a white and yellow striped dress.

"Hey, Obako...M-Miki?" Tenshi said, surprised to see the girl on the opponents field.

"Eh?, Do you know that card, Tenshi?" Yuji spoke up, Tenshi shrugged.

"K-Kinda, I didn't know she was a card, but, I've heard of another famous person like Miku-senpai, named 'Miki', I've only heard a couple of her songs and seen a poster of her a couple times before, but, I didn't know she was a card!" Rather then looking worried, Tenshi had stars in her eyes, like she was excited.

"Oi, get a hold of yourself" Yuji said, a annoyed look on his face, he sighed and ended his turn.

"My, I didn't know Miki-chan was known of here to" Emiko said, laughing slightly and drawing a card.

"Flip Summon, Singloid Mi, Mika!" Emiko said, her face-down monster flipped face-up to show a girl with short, dark blue hair and light blue eyes, the girl wore what looked like a school uniform, but it was a Aqua color. Her ATK was 1350.

"When Mika here is flipped Summoned, we each can discard our hands to draw 4 cards, at the cost of each of us losing 1000 Life Points" Emiko said, willingly letting her Life Points drop to 3000 to discard her hand, and draw 4 more cards. Yuji did the same, letting his Life drop to 1600 to draw 4 more cards.

"Now then, I activate a Continuous Spell Card, Repay, if either one of us discards more then 2 cards, during our next Standby Phase, we can add 1 card from our Graveyard to our hand, as long as it was one of the cards discarded" Emiko said, sighing, she ended her turn there, so it would be pointless to attack.

"Draw" Yuji said, he looked greatly shocked at the card he drew, he never remembered adding this card to his deck, he didn't even know where it came from!.

"Alright, first off, I activate the Charmers Sanctuary Field Spell, giving all of my Charmer cards 500 ATK and DEF" with that card played, the large building rose from the ground and surrounded the duelists, both Tenshi and Obako's DEF rose to 2000.

"Now according to this card, I can Tribute two "Charmer" monsters I control to Special Summon it, I tribute both Obako and Tenshi, to Special Summon..." Yuji placed the monster on the field.

"Jazz and Iwa, Music Charm Twins!" out of a flash of light, two beings showed up, one was a girl and had purple hair down to her back, both had light blue eyes. The girl wore a light blue cap on her head with part of her hair out of the adjuster. Both also seemed to wear headphones over their ears. Both also had a Musical Note under one of their eyes.

Aside from that, she wore a blue coat with two stripes on each side, though these were horizontal instead of vertical. Under the coat was a jade green shirt with a light brown, 'V' neckline and a red '2' on it, she also wore blue pants with a red stripe down each side and black shoes.

The male of the two, had short, spiked blonde hair, with a weird, curved ahoge on his head. He wore a red headband over his forehead. His coat was dark green but had the same stripes. Under it was a light blue, basketball-like shirt with a dark brown 'V' neckline, and a red '1' on it. He also wore black jeans and jade green shoes. The two's ATK power was 2800, with the addition of the Field Spell, it was 3300.

"My, that is quite some ATK they have, even matching Miki's, but would you really run them head-on into Miki-chan just to get rid of her?" Emiko asked, Yuji grinned and shook his head.

"Nuh-uh, I activate a quick-play Spell, Charm Power!, during this turn, all Special Summoned LIGHT monsters gain 400 ATK!, giving them enough power to beat your Miki!" Yuji said, grinning as their ATK power rose to 3700, Emiko looked surprised, but deep down, she wasn't.

"Alright, Iwa, Jazz, take down Miki!" Yuji said, the twins grinned at each other.

"Shall we, Jazz?" the male spoke.

"Let's get her, Iwa!" the boy's female counterpart said, both lunged at Miki.

"Trap activate!, Singer's Protection!" Emiko said, nothing seemed to happen though as Iwa and Jazz smacked Miki on the head with a chop from each of them. From the battle, Emiko's Life decreased to 2600.

"And according to their card, when they destroy a Monster, you take Damage equal to the destroyed monsters Defense!" Yuji grinned in victory as her Life Points dropped to 0, however, the Trap seemed to kick in as Miki appeared on the field again, Miki looked back at Emiko who had sat back on the ground.

"Gomen, Emiko-chan, guess we lost, huh?" Miki said, smiling and laughing slightly, Emiko nodded and laughed back.

"I guess losing every now and then is kinda fun to" Emiko said, just as the Duel Monsters vanished. Yuji walked over to the girl and helped her stand.

"So, you gonna be a m-er, Girl of your word?" Yuji asked, Emiko nodded.

"Alright, a deal is a deal, Truth is...I'm a Humanoid from the Future" Emiko said, she said it in such a way that Yuji thought she was happy to say it.

"F-Future?, H-Humanoid?...t-this a joke, right?" Yuji asked, Emiko shook her head, she pulled down one of the sleeves on her arms to show robotic-like joints like Miki's.

"In the Future, technology is advanced enough to make a Android that can do EVERYTHING a Human can, plus with the bonus of Super Strength and Speed, and whatever else the builder put into them, dunno why they left the joints on my arms and legs visible though" Emiko said, Yuji nearly fainted then and there!.

"S-So that's why you were using cards I've never seen" Yuji said, paling slightly.

"My, so that's why you are so fast, Emiko" came a female voice from the forest, Emiko turned to look towards the person and smiled slightly.

"So, you heard, huh, Yuki-chan?" she asked, a girl that looked a year older then the two came out of the forest. The girl had light purple/violet, back length hair held up in two pony-tails, her eyes were crimson red, she wore the Obelisk blue girls uniform as well.

"Someone that came with you, Emiko-san?" Yuji asked, the girl shook her head.

"Nah, this is Fujiwara Yukino-san, I met her this morning and we quickly became friends" Emiko explained, Yuji nodded slightly, still confused about her being from the future.

"So, do you think any differently of me now, Yuki-chan?" Emiko asked, the girl known as Yukino laughed slightly.

"Please, I could care less if you were a human, a android, a alien, or even a Vampire, I am not the type of person who looks down on others for being different in a small way or a big way, now then, shall we all head back?, it is about town for dinner to begin" the girl turned and left as soon as she said that, Emiko sighed in relief.

"Good, Yuki-chan doesn't hate me" Emiko said, she smiled and grabbed Yuji's arm.

"Let's go, Yuji-kun!, the duel made me hungry!" the girl laughed as she effortlessly dragged Yuji towards the dorms.

"O-Oi!, you don't have to drag me!" Yuji said, Emiko seemed to ignore him though.

"Ne, Ne, you will listen to Miki-chan's music later, won't you?, I bet she's a better singer then anyone else you've heard!" Emiko said, laughing all the while.

"Yeah right, I doubt she's better then Nana Mizuki!" Yuji joked back.

'_So, she's a android from the future, and she can do everything a human can do, so I guess she's like a Superhuman then?, I still wanna know where that card came from'_ Yuji thought, Emiko stopped dragging him as soon as they arrived at the dorms.

'_Heh, I can't believe Yuji hasn't questioned me about where Iwa and Jazz came from, best that he doesn't ask, I don't want him knowing I let him win'_ Emiko thought, walking into the kitchen area and leaving Yuji outside.

"Oi!, Baka-nii-san!, aren't you hungry?" Yuji was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Hana's voice, he looked to the left to see her coming towards him, with Yuuki behind her.

"We best get some food now before it is all taken, huh?" Yuuki said, smiling with his eyes closed, Yuji wondered just HOW he could see where he was going like that.

"Yeah, right, food" Yuji said, Hana sighed and walked right past him to get to the kitchen, Yuuki stood outside with Yuji.

"You were right, she is quite spoiled" Yuuki said, Yuji rolled his eyes.

"Please...she's just a Tsundere..." with that, the two followed Hana to the kitchen/dining area.  


* * *

  
End there, Didn't expect something from the Future, huh? =P. Oh yeah, "Yukino Fujiwara" is in no way related to "Yusuke Fujiwara" from the Anime, if her name doesn't sound familiar, she is known as "Wisteria" in the American versions of the Yu-Gi-Oh! "Tag Force" PSP games.

Cards:

Obako the Ghost Charmer.

Monster/Effect.

LIGHT.

Level 3.

Spellcaster.

This card cannot be Destroyed in Battle. If this cards attacks or is attacked by a Zombie-Type monster, take control of that monster until your opponents next End Phase.

700 ATK/1500 DEF.

Impenetrable Magic.

Trap.

Activate only if you control a face-up monster whose effect includes "This card cannot be Destroyed by Battle". Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Spellcaster-Type monster from your hand or Deck whose effect includes "This card cannot be Destroyed by Battle".

Tenshi the Angel Charmer.

Monster/Effect.

LIGHT.

Level 4.

Spellcaster.

FLIP: Take control of 1 Fairy-Type monster your opponent controls, while this card remains face-up on the field. This card cannot be destroyed by battle while in face-up Defense Position. Once per turn, you can discard 1 card to Increase your Life Points by 1000.

900 ATK/1500 DEF.

Singloid Mi, Mika

Monster/Effect.

WATER.

Level 4.

Machine.

FLIP: Each player can pay 1000 Life Points to discard their hands to the Graveyard, and draw 4 cards.

1000 ATK/1300 DEF.

Repay

Continuous Spell.

If either player discards 2 or more cards from their hand to the Graveyard, during their next Standby Phase, that player can add 1 of the discarded cards to their hand.

Jazz and Iwa, Music Charm Twins

Monster/Effect.

LIGHT.

Level 7.

Spellcaster.

You can Special Summon this card from your hand if you Tribute 2 face-up "Charmer" monsters you control. This card is treated as a "Charmer" monster while face-up on the field. When this card is Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned, take control of 1 face-up "loid" monster your opponent controls. If this card destroys an opponents monster by battle, your opponent takes damage equal to the destroyed monsters DEF.

2800 ATK/1500 DEF.

Singer's Protection

Trap.

Activate only when a face-up "Vocaloid" monster you control is destroyed by battle, Special Summon that monster from your Graveyard. You cannot Special Summon for the rest of this turn.


End file.
